Stupid Inner Voices
by PazaakGirl
Summary: A collection of inner musings from various characters in the Sailor Moon series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon itself.

* * *

**Stupid Inner Voices**

**By PazaakGirl**

**Chapter 1 ****–** Darien

**

* * *

**

_I can't take it. Whats happening to me? _

Darien Shields leaves the library, still contemplating the onslaught of headaches he'd been getting the last few weeks.

_I was six years old when I was orphaned by a car crash which killed both my parents. I don't remember the crash: I was told I was the only survivor by a doctor a week after the accident... or so he said. I have amnesia: memory loss. There are two forms: short-term memory loss and long-term memory loss. Well, here I am, still without an inkling as to who I really am, and I guess it's going to be that way for a long time. It might even be permanent. I may never find out who I am, whether my name really _is _Darien._

_And to make it worse, I find myself blanking out after migraines, and when I finally come to, I'm in a different place than before. This started happening a little while ago. Once, I even found myself at the jewellery store OSA-P, when I could swear I was at home, studying. I dont need more any gaps in my memory, dammit!_

_Speaking of that jewellery store, that street was the first place where I met _her_. All because of a test paper. She threw it at my head; whether she meant to or not is irrelevant, but the point is, it happened, and I wouldn't change it for the world. _

_I wouldn't dare tell her this and if you told her, I'd have to kill you... but she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She just does something to me. Every time I see her a feeling comes over me that I just can't explain. And before I know it, I start teasing her. Doesn't sound too kind of me, does it? But have you ever seen her face when shes angry? It's absolutely adorable. Her cheeks turn red and puff up in this utterly cute way, and her eyes sparkle with this intense fury... she's gorgeous. My Meatball Head. I know she hates the name, but she'd never get me to stop saying it._

_It's not like I don't know her name. I know it like my life depended on it. That very name sends shivers up my spine Serena. Serena Tsukino. She's a klutz, that may be true. And a bit of a ditz. And she never studies, stuffs her face with food... plays video games all day... but she has a heart of gold. I've never met anyone with such boundless compassion as she. Even though most of the time I get the short end of her temper._

_But she's young. Five years! Five years younger than I! Shes a minor, for Gods sake! Even _if_ I ceased all teasing of her, and we stopped fighting, and got along... She's so much younger than I am. God knows what her father would do to any college guy who thought about dating her. Rumour has it he's got a shotgun, waiting to fire at the unsuspecting nineteen year old..._

_Which is why I continue to do what I do, and that's to insult her._

A shoe comes flying through the air, unnoticed by the college student, who walks down the streets of Tokyo in his distinct green jacket. The shoe makes contact with his head.

"OW!"

_I didn't need that to add to my migraines. Wait... that shoe... I recognise it; I've been hit by it before. Speak of the devil..._

Darien turns around to see a blonde-haired teenager run up to him. "I'm so sorry, si- oh its you."

_*sigh* I should have expected that. She's not too well-disposed with me. Stupid Darien! What were you expecting? "Hi, Darien! Sorry about the shoe. By the way, I like you too."_

_Idiot._

"Can't you keep your stupid shoe on your stupid foot, Meatball Head?" _There I go again but then again, if I don't start teasing her, I'll just say something I'll regret. "_Why can you be more like other girls?"

_Yeah, right. Like I want her to be like the girls who fawn over me all the time. She's perfect even with all her faults._

"Nuh-uh," Serena replies with a sing-song voice and a shake of her head. "There;s this guy whos in love with me, but only when I'm natural!"

_What?_

_ Did I hear right? I'm not going deaf, am I?_

_No, she definitely said that some other guy loved her. That can't be right... no one else can love her but me! I'm the perfect guy for her, can't she see that?_

_Is she in love with him? By the look on her face, the way her eyes just glimmer with joy, and that gorgeous smile of hers... she must like him too..._

_Not if I can help it! Just gotta make him look bad... thats it... point out his faults so that she sees that I'm superior to him... that he's not good enough for her. He's dumb. That's it. A dumb guy is in love with her. He might have good taste in a girl, but hes stupid. He's not too bright, even _if_ he's in love with her!_

_"You're going to regret what you're going to say", my inner voice tells me, but, as usual, I don't listen._

"Oh yeah? Well he can't be too bright if he's in love with you!"

_Shit. No! Fuck! THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!_

Serena's face falls and her eyes start welling up with tears. "I can't believe... you'd say something like that... about him!" She falls to her knees and starts sobbing before breaking out in loud wails. Darien looks around in embarrassment as passer-bys watch the scene.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why don't I EVER listen to myself? I made her cry!_

_Looking around, I notice pretty much everyone nearby is staring at us. Oh Serena, please, don't cry! I didn't mean it! I just... I just wanted to see you get angry... to watch that beautiful face scrunch up in anger... and have you yell at me so that you'd at least be paying me some attention... not talk about this guy who's crazy for you, too! You're not in love with him, are you? Oh God, please don't cry! Serena..._

Darien starts to back away, feeling nervous under the scrutinizing gazes. "Uh... Don't cry Serena... umm... sorry... here's your shoe back... bye!" Promptly he turns down the road and runs off as fast as he can before stopping in an alley.

_Darien__, you are officially the world's biggest idiot. Could you think of anything lamer to say? And you made her cry again! Theres no way I'm gonna win her affection now and she's in love with some other guy._

_Lucky bastard._

_

* * *

_

Just a little something to tide you and me over when I get writer's block on other works ^^ this has been on my hard drive for a while and I never got around to developing it.


End file.
